And where have u been?
by Burning-candlelight
Summary: Hermione gets in from a date and is confronted by her dorm mates! Who was she out with and did anything happen? HGFW please no flamers


Hey there! This is a fic about Hermione sneaking in after a date and being caught and questioned by her dorm mates. This sort of thing happens with myself and my friends…only we get questioned the next day haha not straight after the date. So enjoy and please review. Tell me if you and your friends would do the same thing :D!

**Disclaimer****: The only thing that I own is the plot and two characters of my own imagination. Sadly I own nothing else as JK Rowling does!**

**And where have you been?**

"And where have you been?" asked Lavender Brown in a tone which suggested that she already knew the answer to her question. Hermione Granger stood stock still in front of the dormitory door having only entered it moments before. She looked at the girls who slept with her in her dormitory who she thought would have been sleeping at this moment in time but was sadly mistaken.

"Uh…nowhere in particular," she answered the perky blonde girl who was sitting on Parvati Patil's bed.

"That's what you always say," laughed Parvati Patil as she played with Lavender's soft, silky blonde locks. Hermione cleared her throat and started to make her way towards her bed. All of the girls in the room followed her every move with fox like grins on their faces.

"Where'd you get the cool hoodie Herms?" a girl called Shannon Orr asked as looked at the baggy piece of fabric that was covering Hermione's torso. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. Damn she'd forgotten to give the hoodie back.

"I uh…borrowed it…from a cousin of mine back home. It's comfortable and I like it," Hermione said rather awkwardly as she tried to cover up her tracks. Shannon smirked and looked at the other girls in the room.

"I think I've seen it somewhere before and on somebody other than you," piped up a girl named Clare O'Hara from her bed which was situated in the corner of the dormitory.

"You couldn't have. This is my hoodie, I've never let anyone borrow it," said Hermione rather defensively. Lavender rolled her eyes as Parvati curled her hair into angelic ringlets. "Come on Herms we weren't born yesterday. We all know you've been out with a guy. You've been doing this for weeks! Are you ever going to tell us who it is?" she said in a rather bold tone.

"What are you all doing up this late anyway?" Hermione asked as she desperately tried to change the subject.

"Don't try and change the topic Herms you have to tell us who this mystery man is!" Clare said as she popped the remains of a chocolate frog into her mouth.

"I don't really think it's any of your business," Hermione said as she flopped down onto her bed. The fabric of the hoodie was soft against her bare arms and she had to suppress a sigh of bliss lest the girls heard and started to question her more.

"Don't be such a hypocrite! Whenever we've ever come in late you've always taken a great interest. You always ask us questions and now it's about time you get your fair share," Parvati said defiantly as she finished Lavenders hair.

Hermione gulped hard. The girls was right she'd always questioned them about where'd they'd been and who with. She couldn't help herself; it was all so interesting and intricate.

"So are you going to 'fess up?" Shannon asked impishly. Hermione looked at the black haired girl and sighed, "I suppose so but I'm not divulging everything!"

* * *

Hermione was now in her most favourite purple night dress and was sitting on her bed facing her eager dorm mates.

"So," said Parvati, breaking the enthusiastic silence, "Who is he?"

Hermione looked at her with a stern look on her face, "That is one thing that I don't want to tell you," she said tediously.

The girls looked at their dorm mate with surprised expressions. "And why not?" asked Shannon. Hermione sighed and fiddled with her duvet, "It's just something I'd rather keep to myself for now, that's all," she said with a small smile. Lavender squealed with glee, "Oh so it's a secret relationship…that means it's definitely not Ron!"

"It could be Harry," said Clare with a depressed look on her face. She'd had a crush on Harry Potter since she'd started Hogwarts.

"Ewe no," said Hermione with disgust at the thought of her and Harry together. Clare's face considerably brightened at this and then she remained silent for a while.

"Is he in this house?" asked Lavender quizzically.

Hermione pondered over her answer, should she tell them the truth or not? "Yes he is," she said mater-of-factly.

"So that rules out Draco Malfoy then," said Lavender as she glanced at Parvati. Parvati sighed heavily and got out her purse and handed Lavender a sickle.

"What?!" exclaimed Hermione incredulously.

"Parvati and I made a bet that you were seeing Malfoy. Parvati bet that you were and I bet against her," Lavender said as she put her shiny new sickle into her purse.

"Why would _anyone_ think such a thing?" Hermione said as she felt her stomach lurch.

"Because of that _heat_ between the two of you," said Shannon as she rubbed moisturising potion onto her hands.

"Heat?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah you two are always flirting in Potions class," said Lavender as if she thought Hermione would have known this.

"We are hardly flirting with each other," Hermione said, once again feeling that lurch in her stomach.

"Whatever, but after those fights the looks you give each other are just steamy!" said Parvati as she pretended to fan herself. The look of disgust on Hermione's face was enough to make the other girls drop the subject of Draco Malfoy altogether.

"What did the two of you do tonight then?" asked Clare as she broke her silence. Hermione looked over to the girl with pencil straight, short brown hair and smirked. "All sorts," she said in a naughty voice. All of the girls screamed in delight as Hermione's face flushed a deep pink colour.

"Are you still a virgin?" asked Clare who was the only girl with enough breath to ask a question.

"Oh yes! I'm not loosing that until my wedding night, but there are all sorts of things you can do without having sex," Hermione said in a slightly serious tone. Each girl looked at her disbelievingly but when they thought about it they all started to nod their heads in realisation.

"So just the fumbling about?" asked Parvati. Hermione nodded her head and the girls seemed to all come to an understanding. "He must be some guy if he doesn't push you for it," said Shannon in awe. Hermione sighed dreamily, "Yes he is."

"You obviously didn't just go out for a fumble though, you've been away for hours," Clare said as she hugged her knees up to her chest.

"Yes we went on a makeshift date," the girl in question said. "Makeshift?" the other girls said in unison.

"Yeap a makeshift date. We went down to the other side of the lake and had an evening picnic, then as the night moved on we lay back and watched the stars and then…well you can only imagine," said Hermione as she reminisced about her evening with her 'mystery man'.

"Oh Hermione! Outside? You saucy minx!" said Lavender with a cheeky grin. This then led to all five girls rolling about with laughter.

* * *

As the other four girls drifted off into a happy slumber Hermione tried to fall asleep. But no matter how hard she tried she just could not fall into the sleep that she desired. She stared up at the canopy above her and thought about her night. He'd told her he loved her as they gazed at the stars in the sky. He'd explained that he'd never felt about another girl the way he felt about her. She'd told him something similar. They then made it official that they were a steady couple and then well…the fun had happened. She smiled to herself and then felt around for something on her bed. She grasped the hoodie and hugged it close to her body, inhaling its delicious scent. She felt her body relax itself and she knew she was ready to go to sleep.

"I love you Fred Weasley," she whispered as she finally dropped off into the land of slumber.

**Fin**

**

* * *

  
A/N: **So yes that was it...yeap believe it or not myself and my friends do have those types of conversations hahaha. Review if you liked it :D


End file.
